vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kefka Palazzo
|-|Kefka= |-|God Kefka= Summary Kefka Palazzo (ケフカ・パラッツォ, Kefuka Parattso?) (spelled as Cefca Palazzo in the Japanese version), is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI. The prototype to the Magitek Knights, Kefka acts as Emperor Gestahl's court mage carrying out his orders, but behind his back schemes for his own ends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely much higher | At least 5-A Name: Kefka Palazzo Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably 35 Classification: Human/Magitek Knight/Madman/God of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, skilled in the use of Magitek equipment, powerful Magic (as a result of utilizing magitek to absorb the power of Espers and the Warring Triads for himself, able to use Ultima as well as having magic unique to himself, such as Forsaken, Light of Judgement, and Hyperdrive and many more), limited hand-to-hand combat (mainly the use of magically enhanced kicks), Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Petrification, bladed wings, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, dimensional BFR, able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magical attacks, Magic Absorption Attack Potency: At least Continent level, likely much higher (destroyed 3 Guardians and killed the Thamasa Espers with casual ease) | At least Large Planet level (The Warring Triad could levitate the continent with ease and trigger the Apocalypse with the release of their power, Kefka should be capable of harnessing similar levels of energy by proxy) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 8890+, fought Espers that Rushed from Thamasa http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/18537 | Sub-Relativistic+ (should be comparable in speed to Esper Terra, his attack speed is Mach 49524+, his Light of Judgment showcases this level) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class P+, likely higher (superior to Master Duncan, who during the Apocalypse was swallowed by a pair of fissures that opened in the ground and proceeded to pry them both back open upon closing) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Class XKJ+ (should be capable of amplifying his physical attacks done through Havoc Wing in the same manner that the Ultima Weapon from magic does for those that wield it) Durability: At least Continent level, likely much higher (No-sold attacks from Espers that opened the Sealed Gate and caused a massive earthquake) | At least Large Planet level (equal to the combined might of the Warring Triad) Stamina: Superhuman+ | Extremely large, as the god of magic he has a virtually endless supply of mana, as all magic will vanish if he dies Range: Extended human melee range with weapons and wings, thousands of kilometers with magic | Planetary with telekinesis Standard Equipment: Morning Star, probably Magitek equipment | Light of Judgement Intelligence: An insane megalomaniac, Kefka believes that life is meaningless and thus seeks to destroy all of existence to prove it. Due to the experiments that twisted him into what he is today, Kefka boasts some of the most powerful magic in the game, including the mighty Flare, Meteor, Holy, and Ultima spells. He is also extremely pragmatic and manipulative, wiping out an entire kingdom by poisoning the water supply and twisting the events of the war led by Gestahl to make himself the God of Magic, succeeding and triggering the End of the World. It is only his negligence in not wiping out the heroes with the Light of Destruction before the climactic fight did he fail in his quest to destroy everything. Weaknesses: Love, hope and dreams. He is extremely sadistic, loves destruction and is genuinely insane, not taking opponents seriously at times unless he is truly agitated as in his final fight against the heroes Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinesis: He used it to build his tower and used it on the party before the final battle. (its planetary in range) * Light Of Judgment: "God" Kefka fires a powerful destructive ray of light. It's range and destructive power make it his most powerful attack, strong enough to bust multiple towns and cities and cut continents into pieces (during the last confrontation he went on a rampage and unleashed it on the planet's surface, leaving scars upon it) * Ultima: Powerful destructive magic, most powerful spell in the game. * Firaga: A high level fire magic attack. * Blizzaga: A high level ice magic attack. * Thundaga: A high level thunder magic attack. * Poison: A low-level poison magic attack. * Bio: A high-level poison magic attack. * Trine: Causes blindness and silence. * Blind: Blinds his opponents. * Forsaken: One of Kefka's most powerful and famous attacks. It acts as a powerful, non-elemental magic attack with large AOE, it cannot be blocked. * Drain: Allows him to drain his opponent's stamina to replenish his own. * Meteor: Rains down meteors from the sky. * Vengeance: Eliminates opponent's buffs. * Banish: Sends targets to a different dimension, removing them from combat. * Havoc Wing: Impales the target with his massive wings, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. * Heartless Angel: Kefka unleashes a burst of energy that leaves his opponents on their last legs regardless of their remaining vitality, allowing them to be felled with a single additional blow regardless of their durability. * Hyperdrive: A powerful magic spell that deals heavy non-elemental damage to a single-target, ignoring all defenses and resistances and is also unblockable. In addition, it inflicts Sap, rapidly draining the target of all of their vitality. Note: The profile covers the canon version of Kefka. Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Gash Bell Key: Base | 'God' Form Others Notable Victories: Fukki and Jyoka (Houshin Engi) HST (Holy Shonen Trinity) Piedmon (Digimon) Sin (Final Fantasy X) Notable Losses: Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) Jedah Dohma Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Crazy Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tyrants Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Sadists Category:Clowns Category:Villain Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Final Bosses